The alive do
by Seth Figment
Summary: The alive do many things, including feeling cold. [Pairing: Kai/Stanley H. Tweedle]


Feeling bored Lyekka decided to leave her pod for a while. Wandering around the ship she encounters the dark haired one. Smiling she skips up to him.

Draping herself over the dead assassin's shoulders she nuzzles his throat, taking in a deep breath through her nose she grimaces in distaste at the smell.

Pouting she moves off of Kai. "You smell bad."

Staring back at the humanoid plant Kai simply says. "The dead do not smell." Turning away from Lyekka he foes back to what he was doing.

"I don't like dead things." Disappointed Lyekka looks Kai over when she gets an idea. "I can fix you!" Grinning she steps up close to him.

..-..-..-..-..

Walking in on the bridge Xev frowns as she looks around the room. "Stanley, have you seen Kai? I can't find him."

Leaning on the control chair Stan fiddles with some knobs as he absent mindedly answers. "Maybe his found a nice place to bury himself."

"Stan."

Finally looking up Stan meets Xev's pleading eyes. Groaning he straightens and walks up to her. "Fine, I'll help you look."

"Thank you, Stan." Grinning Xev moves towards one of the many corridors leading away from the bridge.

Grumbling Stan reluctantly comes with her. "Not like I got anything better to do."

..-..-..-..-..

Walking through yet an other random corridor around it feels like they've been looking for Kai for hours.

Tired Stand whines as they face an other crossroads. "Xev, he's not here. And if he is, he doesn't seem to want to be found."

Face set in a stubborn pout Xev turns to Stan. "He might be in trouble. Maybe his pro-" But before she can finish she gets interrupted by what sound like a pained moan.

Almost jumping out of his skin Stan quickly hides behind Xev.

Never one to be scared off easily Xev curiously walks in the towards the direction of the sound.

Torn between running away or following, Stan inches after at a safe distance trying to get Xev to stop going closer. "Xev! Xev, come back. You don't know what's there."

Not deterred in the least Xev don't take her eyes of the room the noise is coming from. "It might be Kai."

Snorting Stan steps up behind Xev who's finally looking into the room. "Last time I checked the dead don't..." Daring to look over Xev's shoulder Stan trails off, freezing in surprise.

There's Kai, but different. And covered in slime.

Stunned Xev stands frozen for a moment before she hurries up to the assassin. "Kai. What happened to you?"

Blinking in what appears to be confusion Kai frowns as he looks up at Xev. "Lykka she..." Cutting himself off Kai stares down at himself. "I, I am confused. The dead do not feel... confused."

Excited Xev cups Kai's face in her hands. "You're warm Kai." Scanning the assassin's face Xev grins. "You're alive, Kai. You're alive!"

Frown deepening Kai doesn't seem too happy about these news.

Watching from the side Stan frowns as well, not really sure what to think himself.

..-..-..-..-..

"Have you seen Kai?"

Leaning on the control chair Stan looks up feeling a sense of deja vu at Xev's question.

"No. Why?"

Looking uncertain Xev looks away. "I can't find him."

"Maybe this time he's gone and gotten himself killed."

Eyes flashing Xev turns and stomps away.

Turning Stan looks after her. "I was kidding."

Sighing he falls back against the chair, rubbing at his face with one of his hands.

"Stan."

Jumping at the sudden sound of his name, Stan looks around the room finding Kai standing a bit away from him.

"Oh, hello, Kai. Xev's been looking for you."

Looking strangely uncomfortable Kai looks away. "I know."

"Ooo-kay." Drawing the word out Stan looks the assassin over.

Opening his mouth Stan's just about to ask what he wants when Kai looks back at him.

"May I stay in your rooms?"

Taken aback by the unexpected question Stan hesitates. "Uh, you're sure you want that? Xev's not really a big fan of them."

"I know."

"Shouldn't you two talk about this."

"Why?"

"Um... Well, aren't you two, you know, busy."

Meeting Stan's eyes with a blank look, Kai tilts his head questioningly.

Trying to clarify, Stan awkwardly gestures with his hands. "With each other."

Eyes flickering away Kai frowns as he stares intensely at the floor. "It is true that Xev seems quite occupied with me, but I am not so with her."

"Oh..." Not sure what to do Stan just stands there waiting.

Frown deepening Kai shakes his head. "Being alive once more is rather... confusing. There's a lot of things to take into account and consider. It is all a lot. Everything is a lot." Letting out a deep breath Kai looks back up at Stan. "So I ask again: May I stay in your rooms, Stanley?"

Surprised by Kai's earnest words, Stan silently nods his head before finding his voice. "Su-Sure." Swallowing he clears his throat. "Sure. Take whichever bed you want."

"Thank you, Stanley." Giving a miniscule smile Kai inclining his head slightly before turning to walk away.

..-..-..-..

Having picked a bed of his own at the other side of Stanley's rooms Kai's currently trying to sleep. Twisting and turning he's trying to get comfortable but somehow he just can't seem to.

Curling tightly in on himself he shivers, feeling cold despite the cocoon of blankets he's managed to tangle himself in.

Hearing steps approaching Kai shakes himself lose of the blankets to sit up. Turning to the owner of the steps Kai inclines his head in greeting. "Hello, Stan."

Yawning the other man leans against the bed, eyes dropping sleepily. "Hi, Kai. You're doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Stanley.

Eyebrows coming together Stanley looks Kai over. Ever since he became human Kai's had a far healthier skin tone, less corpsey, but at the moment it seems to have returned to unhealthy dead.

Feeling mildly suspicious and somewhat worried Stan asks again. "You sure? I heard noises and you ain't looking that great there, buddy."

Feeling sudden warmth rise up his neck and spread over his checks Kai breaks eye contact with Stan to stare down at the bed covers. "Yes, Stanley, I am sure. I'm merely cold. I'm not familiar with the feeling. The dead do not fee-"

"The dead do not feel cold. Yes, yes, got you." Interrupting, Stan waves his hand dismissively. If Kai's cold it would explain the ocean of blankets he's surrounded by and why he appears so pale. Actually now upon a closer inspection Kai seems to be shivering.

Feeling oddly exposed under Stan's inspecting gaze, Kai suppresses the urge to squirm. Hiding the unfamiliar feeling under a shiver, he pulls the blankets closer around himself. "I'm fine, Stan."

Eyes narrowing briefly Stan quickly decides that it's none of his business and shrugs. "Okay, whatever you say."

Leaning in Stan pats Kai on his ankle. "'Night, buddy." Turning he walks back to his own bed.

Breath hitching, Kai shudders as Stan's scorching hot hand touches him.

Staring down at his ankle Kai can feel Stan's handprint like a brand around his ankle. For some reason he doesn't feel as cold any more. "Good night, Stan."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Feeling incredibly tired after several nights of simply lying restless and cold, Kai only wants to feel warm again.

It is this that have brought him to the side of Stan's bed in the middle of the night.

Hesitating Kai feels uncharacteristically nervous about what he's about to do. Though most feelings, or technically all, have been both uncharacteristic and unfamiliar to him lately.

Shaking off the strange feeling he steps closer reaching out to gently shake Stan's shoulder. "Stanley?"

Barely opening his eyes Stan groans as he sleepily peers up at Kai, making a questioning noise. "Whugh?"

Frowning, Kai feels something tight constrict in his chest at he watches Stanley blink up at him with sleep mussed hair. Annoyed at experiencing yet an other unfamiliar feeling, Kai chooses to try and ignore this one.

Averting his eyes from Stan, Kai instead settles on watching the folds of the covers. "Can I stay here tonight, Stanley?"

Not really awake, Stan is only vaguely aware that he's just been asked a question. Wanting nothing more than to go back asleep as soon as possible he simply slurs out an agreement "Shsh-ure." Snuggling further into to the covers he moves slightly to the side as he hugs his pillow, falling fast asleep once more.

Surprised Kai's eyes flicker over to Stan and then to the space he made next to himself. Not really sure on what response he was expecting, Kai merely stands there, now staring at the empty space next to Stan.

Hesitating only for a moment Kai pushes down the tight feeling trying to uncoil in his chest and crawls into the bed next to Stan.

Curling up among the blankets Kai turns on his side and leans his forehead to Stan's back, resisting the urge to draw closer into Stanley's warmth, Kai lets out a deep breath letting his eyes fall shut as he finally feel warm. "Good night, Stan."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Feeling weightless and cocooned in pleasant warmth, Kai nuzzles into the pillow, not really asleep but not truly awake. The remainders of a dream or maybe old memories flitting around his mind. Late mornings, fingers opening him up, strong sure strokes, trusts...

Pushing into the firm warmth at his back, Kai sighs contently, finally blinking his eyes open. For the first time since he became alive he understands what he's been feeling.

Turning he pushes Stanley down on his back, swinging a leg over the other he settles down on his hips. Leaning down Kai cups Stan's face in his hands. "Stanley."

Face scrunching up Stan lightly shakes his head as he opens his eyes. Confused Stan squints as he tries to focus at the person straddling him. "Kai? What are you doing?"

"What the alive do."

Staring up in stunned surprise, Stan lies stock-still in shock as Kai leans down and kisses him.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending.

What do you think?

Tumblr Seth-Figment


End file.
